León Velez
|cause_of_death: = Exsanguination; staged suicide (orchestrated by Alice Winter)|home: = Washington, D.C. Mexico City, Mexico|affiliation = *Central Intelligence Agency *CIA Black Ops Division (formerly)|occupation = *Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary *Former FBI informant *Former photojournalist|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Black|eye_color: = Brown|relatives: = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother|allies = *Shelby Wyatt *Dayana Mampasi *Ryan Booth *Alex Parrish *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Harry Doyle *Millie Metzger *Angie Reynolds †|enemies: = *The Collaborators *Lydia Hall † *Jason Bowling †|romances: = *Shelby Wyatt (ex-girlfriend)|portrayed_by: = Aarón Díaz|first_appearance: = Kudove|latest_appearance: = LNWILT|latest_mention: = MHORDER}} León Velez was a character who was introduced in season two. He was portrayed by Aarón Díaz. Character Biography León is described as a thrill-seeking photojournalist with no home or life outside his backpack. He is Ryan Booth's roommate at The Farm. According to Ryan, he's "hard to reach" and "plays by his own rules," but he has a background as a skilled photographer and Ryan believes he's spent some time in prison. For his part, Leon is pretty sure that Ryan and Alex Parrish are more than just former co-workers. Description León Velez was a photojournalist and CIA recruit, before leaving Camp Peary as a result of failing a training assignment. Sometime later, León attends the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. As a photojournalist, he covered the events at the summit prior to the hostage takeover by the Citizens Liberation Front. Shortly after the crisis ended, it was revealed that he was murdered by assailants connected to The Collaborators. Trivia * In Kudove, he attends the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. As a photojournalist, he covered the events at the summit prior to the hostage takeover by the Citizens Liberation Front. * He spent two years in a Mexican cartel prison. ** In Stescalade, León revealed that he got himself arrested in an attempt to expose how badly the prisoners were treated. * He is a former photojournalist. * In JMPALM, it was revealed that he was recruited into Lydia Hall's black ops division. ** In ODENVY, it was revealed that he, Dayana Mampasi, and Ryan Booth were ordered by a mysterious contact to kill a CIA operative disguised as a park ranger, as part of a black ops operation. *** In FALLENORACLE, Lydia revealed that the hit was a misdirection in order to buy their allegiance to the black ops division. ** In ZRTORCH, he and Dayana were given their AIC mission; to kill a German woman. León then thwarted Dayana from killing the woman. *** As a result, Dayana called Lydia, telling her that she wanted León cut from the black ops division. * In ZRTORCH, it was highlighted that he is confronted by Nimah Amin after discovering the true identity of Shelby Wyatt. ** Later, Nimah provides him a role; as an informant of the FBI. She mentioned to León that she can guarantee his immunity for any crimes he’s committed before and will commit for the mission in exchange for direct evidence that implicates Dayana as part of the AIC. * He was a former CIA recruit. **In FALLENORACLE, it was revealed that Dayana Mampasi and Lydia Hall sabotaged his mission in the NSA. As a result, Owen Hall highlighted that he was forced to leave his training at Camp Peary. * He could speak and understand Spanish. * He is Mexican-American. * He was a former romantic interest of Shelby Wyatt. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that he was murdered. His murder was staged as a suicide. He was killed because of his research on the conspiracy surrounding the 2018 Hostage Crisis. ** In ODYOKE, his death was confirmed through a phone conversation between Alex Parrish and an unnamed law enforcement officer. ** In MHORDER, it was revealed that his murder was orchestrated by assailants connected to Alice Winter. Appearances Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:Black Ops Division Trainees Category:Former CIA Recruits